1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of signaling a transmission code set, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of signaling a transmission code set for naming pathnames by using various languages in transferring data about a character encoding system of a pathname in an object carousel message.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting is an advanced broadcasting technology that performs bi-directional data transfer, and reproduction and storage of data differently from analog broadcasting. In digital broadcasting, TV signals are compressed and broadcast as digital signals in which coded data signals are recorded. Since the number of signals than can be transferred via digital broadcasting is six times larger than in analog broadcasting, the resolution of signals in digital broadcasting is at least twice as high as in analog broadcasting. Also, because a digital radio signal can store a plurality of image and audio files, six to eight channels can be operated in the same bandwidth in digital broadcasting, in contrast to one channel in analog broadcasting. As such, digital broadcasting has become a core technology of the information era, by which image and audio files can be compressed and transferred and various signals can be modulated by using computer-based communication technologies. Accordingly, a TV in digital broadcasting is transformed from a traditionally passive device into an active multimedia device.
Data broadcasting, the main element of digital broadcasting, is the continuous transfer of digital/multimedia broadcasting contents, in addition to image files, sound files, software applications, and streaming of data to an information processing apparatus, such as a PC, a digital set top box, and a personal portable terminal. Data broadcasting does not require a return path, and the information processing apparatus receives contents without requesting them. Thus, data broadcasting is a highly advanced technology combining broadcasting methods, communication methods, and the Internet to transfer bi-directional multimedia contents at a very high speed. Therefore, data broadcasting can solve the one way property and simplicity of conventional analog broadcasting and limitations concerning image quality, tone quality, and Internet capacity broadcasting.
Examples of digital broadcasting systems include the Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) system used in the U.S. and the Digital Video Broadcasting - Terrestrial (DVB-T) system used in Europe as ground wave receiving systems, and the OpenCable system used in the U.S. and the DVB-Cable (DVB-C) system used in Europe as cable receiving systems. Examples of a middle ware technology for digital broadcasting include the DVB-Multimedia Home Platform (DVB-MHP), the OpenCable Application Platform (OCAP), and the Advanced Common Application Platform (ACAP). The DVB-MHP is a middle ware system for a European digital TV designed by the DVB project. The OCAP is a middle ware system for a digital cable television set top box and other digital devices adopted by cable companies in the U.S. The ACAP has been designed to unify the OCAP used in cable broadcasting and the Digital TV Application Software Environment (DASE) used in ground wave broadcasting.
The DVB-MHP, OCAP, and ACAP use an object carousel defined by the ISO-IEC 13818-6 standard. The object carousel uses a Common Object Request Broker Architecture (CORBA) string defined in the CORBA/IIOP 2.1 specification, in order to exchange a pathname component, which is used to name data, directories, and files. In addition, when character encoding data is not specified in the CORBA string, the object carousel uses the ISO 8859-1 (ISO Latin 1) standard for the encoding system. Accordingly, these middle ware technologies using the object carousel use the ISO 8859-1 standard for a basic encoding system for naming pathnames, files, and directories. However, the DVB-MHP, the OCAP, and the ACAP support only Latin languages for the pathnames, and thus it is impossible to represent the pathnames by using another language.